


Ice Boundary Walls

by ScareyStrangeNeko18



Series: TheDarkEmoPoems [48]
Category: Literature - Fandom, Poetry - Fandom, poems - Fandom, thedarkemopoems, thedarkemotionalpoems, writingpoems - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-28 23:45:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8467660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScareyStrangeNeko18/pseuds/ScareyStrangeNeko18
Summary: Cover up, my feelings or emotions, probably hide them all, within the, Ice Boundary Walls





	

Ice Boundary Walls   
Winter   
Not far away   
From here  
Rains   
Randomly   
At times   
Builds up   
The cold   
More snow   
Comes by   
Slowly   
Around me   
Reacts   
With my   
Emotions   
How I feel   
Inside   
Without   
Showing   
Them   
Around   
People I   
Know   
And   
Care   
Hidden well  
Deep inside   
Those cause   
Build   
Ice block walls   
Around me   
Mix with   
Blue winter   
Fire   
Protect   
Guard   
No one   
Harm me   
Still can   
Break them   
All walls   
Yet shows   
Bravery   
Inside   
Shines   
Cuts   
Ice boundary walls   
Hidden   
Block out   
Danger   
Creates   
These ice walls   
I chose out   
Escape   
Ice Boundary Walls


End file.
